


Strobe 𝔼𝕗𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥

by hitsujimilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Chaotic Twins, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I need to be fed Miya Meals, Romance, Slow Burn, This is Haikyuu's world and we're living in it, This is me is trying to feed myself, When people ask if I'm hungry I always answer yes because I wanna eat Miya Atsumu 24/7, i never intended this to be a very long series but here i have slow burn tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsujimilk/pseuds/hitsujimilk
Summary: “Lookin’ to join the boy’s volleyball team?” the blonde joked, his lips twisting into a teasing, lopsided grin.“I don’t like volleyball.” You replied, lacking very little emotion.Your response seemed to take the boy by surprise. His eyes widened a little bit, no doubt wondering why someone like you would be standing so close to the gym if you weren’t into the sport or even a little interested.[Miya Atsumu/Reader]{ 𝑅𝒶𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓃𝑔𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓈 }
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 167





	1. endings ⅋ 𝕓𝕖𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Ratings will subject to change in future chapters to Explicit. 👀
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

Moving immediately after the start of a new school year was probably the worst thing that could happen to anyone, especially for a third year. With your father’s job, you had no choice but pack up and leave Tokyo behind to another place entirely. Upon arriving at the new school, everyone was already on their last year of club activities and had friends groups since being first years.

Fitting in wasn’t an issue and making friends wasn’t a problem either. It was natural for people to approach you based on your looks.  _ Anyone _ that followed fashion magazines trendy with girls your age knew who you were. You’ve walked runways, been on variety shows, and even had small parts in movies and dramas. Starting fresh in a new place wasn’t difficult, but making true, genuine friends was the  _ real _ obstacle and a total pain in your ass.

At least you didn’t care, not really, how people saw and perceived you nor were you trying to make any friendships that were worthwhile. The main goal was to get through your third year, graduate, and figure out what to do with your life afterwards.

“Haveya decided on which club you wanna join?”

You stood in the teacher’s office in front of your advisor after school hours. It had been a few days since you started your new life in Inarizaki High, a few days since you were introduced to all the clubs on campus. She was staring at you expectantly, hoping by now you would have made a decision. Unfortunately, you haven’t. You didn’t play any instruments, you weren’t athletic, you didn’t like reading. Back in Tokyo you were too busy to even be in a club.

“I’m sorry.” You admitted, “I haven’t decided yet. Will you please give me a little more time?”

She sighed, undoubtedly annoyed with your indecisiveness. “It’s already been four days. I understand it’s been hard for ya, maybe even a little crazy tryin’ to settle in a new place, but you have to join a club. It’s a requirement for all students.” 

“Of course. Again, I’m sorry.” All you could do was apologize, bowing your head to your advisor a few times.

She paused for a moment. “Okay. I’ll give ya til’ tomorrow. Please turn in yer choice by tomorrow morning.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Without another word and a deep dip of your head, you left the office and slid the door close. Inarizaki wasn’t as big as your school back in Tokyo, but it was the biggest school in the city. Inarizaki was an easy choice for many reasons and you were lucky they agreed to take you.

Due to the pressure of needing to choose a club, you found yourself wandering the campus, peeking at the different clubs that were currently at session. There was the kendo club, archery, basketball, swimming, even choir and band. You had poked your head into the acting club only because you were already familiar with it. 

It was as if the club had expected you, nearly dragging you into the classroom the moment you poked your head in. They were excited –– _ ecstatic _ was a better term and spent about ten minutes persuading you to sit in for the rest of the club activities. You declined, telling them you were only stopped by to check out the club but you still haven’t decided. Defeated, the acting club allowed you to leave and mindlessly wander the campus once more.

_ “Nice kill!” _

You knew that sound.

The loud shouts and grunts, the squeaks as their feet slid across the gym.

_ “Again!” _

The sound of balls slamming against hard, polished floors. 

You hated volleyball, not for the sport itself but for an entirely petty reason. Still, like a moth drawn to a flame, recalling that fateful day that made you choose this very school, you found yourself slowly walking towards the huge gymnasium. You saw the strong, tall silhouettes running and jumping through the opened doorway, propped open to allow extra airflow for the sweating, huffing athletes inside.

_ “How couldya miss, dumbass! The ball was right in front of you!” _

_ “Crap, my bad!” _

The said ball flew out of the gymnasium, right toward you. Reacting by pure reflexes, you caught the ball with your hands, surprised someone as unathletic as you were able to catch it without fumbling.

A low whistle caught your attention and when you looked up, seeing a tall, sweaty, blonde-haired boy jogging your way, you knew exactly who it belonged to. He was large, you discovered, not just by towering height but all muscle ––powerful legs and a broad, sturdy chest, the black tee he was wearing subtly emphasizing the brawny details of his athletic body.

“Nice catch.” The boy commented, stopping in front of you.

“Oh,” You murmured, realizing you were staring. “Here you go.”

You handed the blonde the ball, realizing that he  _ too _ , was staring. Tucking the ball against his side, the boy cocked his head, his bright sepia eyes blinking, discerning your presence before him. Eventually a knowing smile stretched his lips.

“You’re the new girl, aren’tcha? The one everyone’s been buzzin’ about.”

“I guess you could say that.” You’ve lost count how many people have asked the same question.

You were impossible to miss, not just because of your looks and your public popularity, but because of your Tokyo dialect. The moment you opened your mouth, locals knew you weren’t from the area.

“Lookin’ to join the boy’s volleyball team?” the blonde joked, his lips twisting into a teasing, lopsided grin.

“I don’t like volleyball.” You replied, lacking very little emotion. 

Your response seemed to take the boy by surprise. His eyes widened a little bit, no doubt wondering why someone like you would be standing so close to the gym if you weren’t into the sport or even a  _ little _ interested. 

Well, you didn’t  _ look _ like someone who would care for sports so it was probably why the boy had a blank look, muttering, “Oh? Is that right?”

“Heeeey ‘Tsumu! What’s takin’ ya so long?”

“Coming!” The athlete called out over his shoulder. He turned back to you, the edges of his mouth lifting. “See ya.”

The blonde left, jogging towards a boy that looked like a carbon copy of him. Twins, you remembered. The grey-haired twin glanced your way briefly before following his brother inside, returning to practice.

You whipped around, heading towards a different part of the school grounds.

_ ‘Huh. ‘Tsumu. Cute.’ _

  
  
  
  
  


“Good morning, Oomi-sensei.”

The man paused his paperwork, pen in hand, and looked up. “Oh, you’re...”

Bowing once you said, “[Surname] [Name]. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Of course, you’re the new student aren’tcha? What can I help you with?”

“So I was wondering...”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☑ Every character but Reader will be speaking in a different type of speech because of how Kansai Dialect varies from Tokyo Dialect.
> 
> ☑ Honorifics will be kept solely due to the importance and usage for age hierarchy/respect in the culture.


	2. off ⅋ 𝕠𝕟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Ratings will subject to change in future chapters to Explicit. 👀
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

The team was nothing short of amazing, as expected from a national level team. All the players were strong and had their own quirks but it was unmistakable the twins were special. The Miya Twins were the stars of the team and Kita Shinsuke, the Captain, was the glue that kept them together.

No one had expected you to join the boy’s volleyball team as a manager nor did they expect you to know so much about the sport, almost as much as the players themselves. The coach was pleasantly surprised by your knowledge, even  _ more _ stunned when he read through the notes you recorded during practice.

It was a habit, you had told Coach Oomi, manifested from the times you worked as an actress. Even though you only ever played small parts and side characters, you spent  _ days _ practicing, researching, analyzing, and made sure every small detail was written on the script.

“Manager, you’re sorta amazing, huh? It hasn’t been that long but you know all this about us in such a short time.” It was Osamu, peering over your shoulder with a towel draped over his shoulder and water bottle in hand.

You looked up from the notebook in your hand, glancing at the grey-haired twin standing at your side whose silvery eyes were sliding across your neat handwriting on straight, blue lines. “Really? I think anyone who spends this much time around the same people can pick up their habits and routines with ease.”

“No, that ain’t it. Your notes are somethin’ else.” Osamu pressed, reading over a line that made his mouth perk up. “Hey, can I get a copy of this?”

“This one?” You asked, following his gaze to the page where you wrote about Atsumu’s sets.

“Yeah, I just need that one corner where ya wrote about how lousy ‘Tsumu’s sets are today.”

“You tryna start a fight?” Atsumu, who was noticeably irritated by his current lack of success, growled in annoyance at his brother’s words.

The identical blonde standing a few feet away was glowering at his twin, lips set in a tight line. He was already in a bad mood to begin with and now that Osamu was egging him on...

Osamu gave his brother a hard stare. “Am I wrong?”

“There they go again.” Someone sighed. 

“What’d ya say, ya asshole?” Atsumu retorted harshly, beelining straight to the boy at your side.

Sometimes you forgot how severe the Kansai dialect sounded, especially when someone was heated.

In an instant the blonde twin was in front of you, teeth bared, and reached out with terrifying speed to grab the grey-haired boy by the collar of his shirt. Osamu glared at his brother, gripping Atsumu’s wrists and trying to pry the blonde off, spitting more insults into his face.

“Who wants to place bets? My money’s on Atsumu today.”

“Hey, hey, someone go get Kita!”

With one strong sweep of the notebook in your hand, you smacked both twins on top of their heads. The force of your hit caused a domino effect: Osamu’s head dipping forward and Atsumu’s leaning back, your notebook hitting the grey-haired twin at the back of his head and the blonde straight in the face.

Everything in the gym went quiet.

“Do you want to be benched for the practice match this week? Because I can make that happen.”

The brothers, obviously not expecting that at all, were stunned into silence. Atsumu, his hand still gripping Osamu’s collar and Osamu who was in the middle of pushing off his brother, turned their heads your way, eyes wide.

“Well?” You urged, poking Atsumu’s side with an edge of the notebook.

Atsumu’s attention snapped back to his brother and for a moment the both of them glared at each other, seemingly reluctant to end their fight. Then after a long, tense pause, the heated blonde let his brother go, glowering all the while. 

“What’s with you?” Atsumu asked, whirling to you, his expression cold and terrifying. He stood up straight, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. “Thought you said you didn’t like volleyball, yet you’re here actin’ like an expert on it.”

“Hey, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu warned, annoyed he was now picking a fight with a  _ manager. _

“Then tell me that your sets are perfect today, Atsumu-kun.” Your expression and voice neutral. “If you can do that then you can say whatever you want about me.”

Atsumu had a sour look on his face but he was silent, knowing that you were right. He was having an off day. It happened to everyone, but he was having a hard time dealing with it. He was a perfectionist and even if it was casual practice with his teammates, his crappy sets wounded his pride.

The blonde gave you a spine-chilling glare and walked away.

  
  
  
  
  


“Osamu-kun you’re leaving now?”

It was nearly sundown when the grey-haired twin left the gymnasium. Following the sound of your voice, Osamu looked up and found you walking his way, gym key in hand.

“Oh, you’re still here?” Osamu sounded a bit surprised. His eyes traveled down to the three notebooks in your hand.

“Ah, these.” You peered down to the bundle of papers. “I got carried away and didn’t realize it’s sundown. I told Coach I would close up but I didn’t know you were still here.”

“No,” Osamu replied, casting a look over his shoulder to the building behind him. “I was waitin’ on ‘Tsumu. Um...” The twin looked thoughtful for a moment. “‘Bout earlier, ‘Tsumu is a dumbass so don’t think anythin’ of it.”

“It’s okay, he’s not wrong. I don’t like volleyball but I joined the volleyball team. Compared to someone like Atsumu-kun who is a volleyball nut, I must seem like a fraud.” 

“You’re sayin’ that but aren’tcha doing yer best to help us improve? We all know you’re always staying late writing and organizing notes to give to the Coach and us. Yer notes are really amazing.” Osamu’s mouth curved up.

Embarrassed, you diverted your gaze from the handsome boy, choking on your words. “It’s only because I have a lot of time.”

“Okay Manager, whatever ya say.” The grey-haired boy shrugged. “I’m gonna change. ‘Tsumu doesn’t wanna leave, so maybe you’ll have better luck.”

“I’ll kick him out.” You promised.

Osamu chuckled and rested a hand on your shoulder, giving it a light pat. “I’m countin’ on ya, Manager.”

_ ‘Well,’ _ you thought, watching the grey-haired twin walk toward theboy’s locker room to change out of his gym clothes. ‘ _ Being called a manager like that is kind of nice.’ _

It was all new to you, this sort of companionship. Ever since you started modeling, you never had time for after school clubs. All through high school while your friends busied their lives with their clubs, hanging out with people they’ve spent years perfecting their craft in, you were swamped with priorities. Sure you had friends and you liked working in the entertainment business enough to sacrifice some social life at school, but it didn’t mean you weren’t envious.

“Don’t you think you’re overdoing it today?”

Volleyballs littered the light-colored gymnasium floor. Atsumu stood among the scattered mess, huffing, dripping with sweat, his thick eyebrows furrowing but his eyes were burning with determination. He wanted to get it right, he wanted to be  _ perfect. _ He wanted to make up for all the unusual blunders he made today.

“I was wonderin’ who it was but it’s just you.” Atsumu said, sounding disinterested as he wiped the sweat off his chin with the back of his hand.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep going at it.” You informed the blonde, picking up a ball from the floor. “You’re important to the team so I can’t let that happen.”

Atsumu quietly accessed your expression. You threw the ball in your hands at him and he caught it with ease, lowering his gaze to the volleyball and squeezing it between huge, battered hands. When he lifted his head, settling his brown eyes on you once more, a minuscule smile on his handsome face.

“Y’know, I can never tell what you’re thinkin’ in that head of yours. Yer expression is always so blank, no one would ever assume you’re an actress.”

_ “Was.”  _ You corrected, setting your notebooks on to the side to clean up the volleyballs. “Was an actress.”

There was a silent pause. The only sound in the gym was the soft sounds of your feet whispering on the floor. After a moment, Atsumu followed pursuit without a snotty quip, helping you clean up the scattered mess.

“Why’d ya join the volleyball team anyway? I’m sure everyone thought you would’ve joined the acting or fashion club.” Atsumu questioned, dropping a handful of balls into the basket.

“Why does everyone think because I’ve done modeling and acting for a long time that would be my first choice?”

Atsumu bent over, picking up a ball and you did too, gathering a few in your arms. You reached out for the last one in your close proximity only to be startled by the sensation of warm, rough skin. Atsumu had reached the ball first and you, not thinking he would go for it, had gripped the top of his hand by mistake.

Shocked, you tipped your head up, meeting Atsumu’s gaze who regarded you with wide eyes and raised brows, his lips twisting from astonishment. The both of you stayed like that for a few seconds until a slow, lazy smirk stretched his lips.

“How long are ya gonna be holdin’ my hand?” Atsumu teased, his brown eyes glinting with playful mirth.

“I didn’t think you would grab this one.” You played off your embarrassment and the quickened pace of your heart by casually pulling back your hand, turning your gaze to another ball laying a few feet away.

Atsumu chuckled, slipping the ball into his arms and walked to the basket, releasing the balls he had collected. He whirled his head just as you brought up the cluster you finished picking up, ignoring his gaze completely. As you bent over, dropping your collection into the basket, your hair fell into your face. Tucking the loose strands behind your ear, you saw the blonde twin out of the corner of your eye observing your actions.

“It’s not nice to stare.” You remarked, turning away to finish cleaning up.

“You’re a third year, right?” Atsumu continued, hauling more balls off the court.

“Yes. What of it?”

“Hmmmm, so you’re our Senpai.” Atsumu hummed. “It must’ve been hard, moving here when you’re already a third year.”

“Not really.” You confessed, picking up the last of the volleyball on the court. “If anything, it’s kind of nice.” Looking up, you peered at the blonde who blinked at that statement, slightly dumbfounded by it. “You’re right. I don’t like volleyball, not in the way you do, but after seeing everyone being so passionate about it, I’ve come to understand why people love it so much. Maybe, through time, I’ll come to like it too.”

Atsumu, the boy that always had something to say, was rendered silent again. Then following your confession, he stepped forward, approaching you and when he stopped in front of you towering over your form, you tipped your head up, meeting his hazel gaze. The blonde broke into a grin, one that made his eyes narrow and a soft laugh left his parted lips, shaking his broad, strong shoulders. Atsumu took the ball out of your hands and you let him, taken by his roguish, foxy look.

Miya Atsumu dipped his head, leaning a bit closer to your face and you pulled back just a bit, your heart jumping into your throat.

“Then I’ll do my best, [Name]-senpai. I’ll look so cool, you’ll come to like volleyball too.”

  
  


_ “There he goes again! Number seven! Miya Atsumu, another service ace!!” _

_ “A perfect set done by number seven and number eleven follows it up with a strong spike to the inside, scoring yet another point for Inarizaki High! The Miya Twins are on a roll today!” _

  
  


You couldn’t hold back the small smile that curled your lips. “Alright, I’m looking forward to it.”


	3. ambush ⅋ 𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕒𝕔𝕜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Ratings will subject to change in future chapters to Explicit. 👀
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

You were convinced Atsumu’s brain cells were 90% volleyball, 7% food, and 3% everything else. Osamu on the other hand, even if they  _ both _ shared the same tendencies and faults, seemed a  _ little _ more grounded than the blonde volleyball freak.

The Twins were extremely popular, especially among the female population. Girls were always staring, gawking, and whispering whenever the twins came around, even sometimes approaching you to ask for some advice on interacting with them. Unfortunately, if it wasn’t about volleyball or food, conversations were unlikely to go anywhere.

“The twins are quite popular, aren’t they?” You thought out loud one morning, conveniently catching the moment Atsumu opened his locker, a few love letters spilling out and onto the floor. Osamu bent down, picking them up and inspecting the handwriting on the outside before Atsumu snatched them out of his hands.

“I don’t wanna to hear someone like you sayin’ that.” Your friend and classmate, Hana replied, “I’m sure you and the Twins can compete for who gets the most love letters and confessions in a given day.”

You  _ did _ get a startling amount of love letters, confessions, and secret admirers. It didn’t matter to you and you couldn’t care less. You took the letters home to be polite but never opened any, trashing them out of everyone’s sight.

“I’m not interested in that sort of thing.” Was your snippy reply.

“Really?” Hana pressed in disbelief. “You’re not interested in  _ anyone _ ?”

Love was the last thing on your mind. Love was stupid, a waste of time, and you’d rather spend it doing something else entirely.

“You'll scare away everyone lookin' like that.”

There was a flash of yellow at the corner of your eye and you nearly jumped out of your skin, surprised by the Blonde Miya’s sudden appearance. The Twins laughed in unison, amused by your reaction.

“Manager, even  _ you _ can get scared, huh?” Osamu mocked, grinning wide.

“O _f_ _course_ I get scared. I’m not a robot.” You pointed to where their lockers were located a few meters away. “Last time I checked, you were all the way over there.”

“Already lookin’ for me, Senpai? I’m flattered.” Atsumu teased, his pretty brown eyes narrowing like a devious fox.

Osamu poked his brother in the stomach with his elbow and Atsumu pushed Osamu’s shoulder, muttering  _ ‘the hell do you want, ‘Samu?’ _

A deep sigh left your lips and you pinched your nose bridge, shaking your head. “You’re both idiots.”

Osamu planted a hand on Atsumu’s cheek, pushing his face to the side, away from where you were standing with the quiet, stunned Hana. “Are you goin’ to the gym, Manager?”

“Yeah.” You replied, feeling the eyes of  _ many _ people staring at the spectacle that was the bickering Miya Brothers.

Atsumu rammed his hand into Osamu’s side, causing the grey-haired boy to grunt, bending over in pain and clutching where Atsumu had hit him.

“Can you both  _ stop it? _ ” You hissed.

“....Okay.” The both agreed, glowering at each other.

Hana leaned into your ear, giggling. “Y’know, you seem more alive when the twins are around.”

You choked, whipping your head to stare at your friend in disbelief.  _ “Huh?” _

She whispered merrily, “It’s a good thing.”

“They’re whispering.” Osamu muttered to his brother.

“Think they’re talkin’ ‘bout us?” Atsumu playfully asked his brother, glancing your way with a raised, dark brow.

“Hana ––” You started only to be cut off by the said girl.

“You’re goin’ to be late for mornin’ practice! I’ll take my leave so I don’t hold you up. See you later, [Surname]-chan!” She turned to the twins, giving them a wave. “Bye, Miya Boys.”

“Bye-bye.” Atsumu grinned brightly, waving back and Osamu did too, soundlessly with a straight face.

The contrast was astounding.

“We should get going. Don’t want to keep Kita waiting.” 

“Okaaaaaay.” Osamu replied, tucking his hands in his pockets and walking at your left, Atsumu keeping up at your right.

People were  _ staring. _ It was hard not to, standing between the two princes of Inarizaki High. You peered at Osamu who caught you peeping. The grey-haired twin turned your way and dipped his head, his mouth curving up. “Whatcha starin’ at, Manager?”

“Just thinking about how much the two of you stand out. Your hair colors.”

“Should you be the one sayin’ that?” Atsumu's voice was so close to your ear you stiffened, tilting your head to the side to see the blonde grinning mischievously. “Don’t ya know what everyone calls ya?”

Osamu’s arm shot out behind your back and he gave his brother a light shove.

This was stupid. Of course you knew, even when people whispered it was impossible not to catch it.  _ The Goddess. _ Some boys on the volleyball team started calling you that, as a compliment more than anything when you were able to smack the chaotic twins back to reality.

“Who knows?” Your reply was cold and clipped.

Silence fell and even as you stared ahead, you caught the brothers sharing a look, doing their twin telepathy whenever they were on the same wavelength.

“‘Tsumu, you’re an idiot.” Osamu whispered, earning a click of Atsumu tongue.

“Shut up, ‘Samu.”

Thankfully the two boys were quiet the rest of the way to the gym. From there on the three of you had to split up; you had to go to the girl’s locker room and the boys to theirs.

“See ya in a bit, Manager.” Osamu said, walking ahead.

Atsumu began to follow his brother but paused, tipping his head back, lost in thought, and whipped around, that playful, fox-like expression you were slowly growing accustomed to on his beautiful face. That look  _ always _ meant trouble.

The blonde setter took a step toward you, standing close enough so only you could hear his voice as he lowered his head to say, “Hey, Senpai, that new lipgloss looks great on you.”

You blinked, caught off guard by his remark. Atsumu, satisfied with your reaction, chuckled and like the whirlwind he was, whipped around and left, humming a soft, happy tune.

It wasn’t until you were in the girl’s locker room did you let out a deep breath you didn't know you were holding, pressing your hands against your warm, red cheeks.


	4. protect ⅋ 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕠𝕚𝕥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Ratings will subject to change in future chapters to Explicit. 👀
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

Something was wrong with Atsumu today. Yes he had his off days, everyone did but this time it was  _ different. _ Osamu had definitely caught on but he had stayed silent, probably accessing his brother and debating to say something. Atsumu was competitive and proud as an athlete at his caliber should be, sometimes to a fault. He wouldn’t admit something was wrong even if it was.

Judging by everyone, they probably thought just that: today was a rare off day of the blonde Miya. Kita was hard on him and the coach as well, calling all his sets as it was. Eventually, after a while of fluctuating sets, they told the blonde to take a breather. Atsumu, obviously frustrated, stood at the side wiping sweat off his face with a towel, silently watching his teammates continue practice without him.

You approached the blonde who was still so focused on the plays before him, he didn’t even realize you were standing at his side. Even when sitting out, he was watching the game like he was still in it, recording every single hit in his mind.

“Hey, Atsumu-kun.” You called out, finally catching the boy’s attention.

“What is it?” He was in a bad mood, you could hear it in his tone.

“Hand.”

“Hah?”

“Hold out your right hand.”

The blonde, clicking his tongue at the sternness of your voice did as he was told. You took his hand in both of yours, running your thumb up the palm of his hand and onto his wrist, applying slight pressure. Atsumu winced, clenching his jaw. You peered up, meeting his brown gaze and saw the anger they held, the bitterness and resentment because he  _ knew _ he’d just been found out and you weren’t the type to shut up about it.

“How much does it hurt?” You asked, frowning at Atsumu with worry.

“It’s nothin’.” He lied, trying to pull away his hand.

_ “Hey,” _ You barked, gripping his hand even tighter. “How bad is it.”

He was quiet. He held your stare, his mouth set in a tight line. “I  _ said _ it’s nothin’.”

“You were practicing too hard again, weren’t you?”

“Is there a problem here?” It was Kita, walking over from the court.

“No.” Atsumu said in unison to your “yes”.

The blonde shot you a look but you ignored him. Kita’s gaze flicked from Atsumu to you and regardless of how angry Atsumu would be, you couldn’t hide the truth.

“It seems like Atsumu-kun’s wrist is hurting.” You confessed on the behalf of the boy beside you.

Kita frowned, giving the blonde setter a questioning look. “Is that true?”

Atsumu, unable to fight his captain, muttered truthfully albeit reluctantly, “I might’ve strained it a little during self practice.”

“That explains why yer sets are so off today.” Kita crossed his arms, eyeing the blonde twin with a cold, sharp look. “You’re sittin’ out of practice for the rest of today and tomorrow.”

“Hey, Senpai ––” Atsumu sputtered, obviously upset he had to sit out not just for the rest of today but  _ tomorrow _ too.

“An injured player is no use to me on the court. Don’t even  _ think _ about showin’ up tomorrow.” Kita warned, his expression chilling and stern.

Atsumu, silenced by his captain’s final decision only lowered his head, looking defeated. He balled his fists at his side, taking in a deep breath. “Alright.”

  
  
  
  
  


It’s been a while since you’ve modeled. You took a hiatus from your managing company upon leaving Tokyo, unsure if you were ever going to return. When you got a call from your manager out of the blue, you were surprised to find it wasn’t a check up but were asked if you were interested in a photo shoot. You had originally declined but after a long, persuasive talk and finding out the photographer was a big shot, specifically asking to book you, you relented. 

Therefore, early in the morning, you had your makeup done, clothes picked out, and worked until late afternoon. It was a short session and like they promised, you allowed to leave right after. 

Exhausted and hungry, you wondered around in a shopping area, bustling with people. You realized while looking around, ever since moving you had no time to explore. You knew nothing about the restaurants, cafes, and shops that lined the streets.

Stopping in front of a cafe that seemed to specialize in parfaits and fluffy pancakes, you gazed at the glass case display that had fake, 3d examples of their dishes. It was quite a dilemma to have fluffy pancakes or an actual meal, knowing you would be full from eating one.

_ “Hey, isn’t that girl super cute?” _

_ “She seems alone. Go say hi!” _

You lost your appetite. 

“Who do we have here?” 

You knew that voice, that lazy drawl. Following the sound of the voice, you saw exactly who you were expecting. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and a languid smile.

You blinked at the tall boy, surprised by his unexpected appearance. “Atsumu-kun.”

“So it  _ is _ you. You look kinda different with yer hair like that.” Atsumu pointed to your pretty twintail braids.

“Oh, these.” You responded, looking down at your loose braids that had ribbons weaved in them. “I got my hair done today.”

The ribbons ran all the way up the braids and were tied in bows on the sides of your head. You usually had your hair down or tied up in a high ponytail; you never really overdid it to school.

Atsumu reached out and touched one of your braids, gently fiddling with it in his hand. His sly smile met his brown, dancing eyes and you knew without a doubt he had approached you to ward off the unwanted attention. It wasn’t like you asked or needed it, but there was a part of you that was grateful. 

“They’re cute.” Atsumu commented, causing your breath to hitch.

_ “Dude, she’s with a guy!” _

_ “What rotten luck.” _

The boys walked off and Atsumu leered their way, making sure they were long gone before dropping his hand to his side. Taking the braid he was playing with in your hand, you stroked it lightly, unable to look at the blonde towering over you.

“You shouldn’t say things like that so easily.” You muttered, your heart raging in your chest. “Even if it’s just for show.”

“Hm? I meant it though.” Atsumu insisted earnestly and your head snapped up, taking in the serious expression on his pretty face and the glint of set determination in warm shades of sepia. 

The blonde Miya, you realized, was in casual clothing instead of his usual school uniform and tracksuit. He was wearing a red graphic tee and loose black pants, the end tip of his belt peaking past the hem of his shirt. Atsumu sported chic, black sneakers; a simple silver necklace and beaded bracelets on his wrists.

Atsumu was stylish, you thought, kind of surprised someone with 90% volleyball, 7% food, and 3% everything else had a great sense of outfit coordination. If your manager was still around, she would probably scout Atsumu on the spot.

“It’s not nice to stare.” Atsumu mocked, repeating the words you’ve said to him before.

You laughed at that, rolling your eyes when Atsumu grinned impishly.

You hoped Miya Atsumu would never find out how much that smile was growing on you.

“How’s your hand?” You asked, your gaze dropping to his right hand.

Atsumu lifted his hand, rolling it to show his condition. “Thanks to you, I’m doin’ just fine.”

“I thought you would still be mad at me.”

“Yeah, I’m still mad at ya.” Atsumu replied with a slight pout, slipping his hands into his pockets. “So you’ll have to make up for it.”

“What do you mean by that?” You questioned, wary of the tall blonde’s usual mischievous antics.

“Are ya free right now?”

  
  
  
  
  


The door of the shop rang as Atsumu pulled it open, slipping into a cozy looking sports store.

“Yo! Gramps!” Atsumu called out, catching the attention of an grey-haired, bi-specactled man that seemed to be in his late 60’s. 

“Oh! It’s Atsu-boy! How’re ya doin’ today?” The old man greeted the grinning blonde-haired volleyball player.

“Same old.” Atsumu replied, cheerful enough to make you wonder who that old man was. They seemed close.

“No, Osamu today?” The old man asked, peering behind Atsumu, his brows raising when he found you, not the grey-haired twin.

“No, he’s at practice. ‘Cus of a certain someone, I was barred out.” Atsumu sighed dramatically, casting a look over his shoulder to smirk at you.

“You sound like you  _ want _ to ruin your wrist.” You shot back, deadpan.

The blonde shrugged, sticking out his tongue at you childishly. You gave his arm a soft, playful shove and to that Atsumu chuckled.

“Haven’t seen ya ‘round these parts before.” The old man started, pushing his glasses up his nose bridge. His eyes flicked from the blonde Miya to you and you quickly took a step to the side, away from Atsumu, and bowed your head.

“I’m [Surname] [Name]. I moved here recently and I’m a manager of Inarizaki High’s boy’s volleyball team.”

“Ah, that explains it. Nice ta meet’cha. You can just call me Gramps, like the Miya boys.” The old man laughed heartily before laying his eyes on you again, squinting them contemplatively.

“Hey, hey, Gramps.” Atsumu cut in, moving an arm in front of you as if to hide you away from the observative old man. “If ya stare too much, ya might scare her away.”

Gramps chuckled, a spark of understanding in his kind eyes. “Sorry, it’s just that you seem very familiar. I’m sure I’ve seen ya somewhere before.”

“Are my new shoes in?” The handsome boy asked, changing the topic completely and you were relieved.

“They are.” The grandpa’s face lit up. “Lemme go to the back and grab ‘em for ya.”

While the old man hobbled to the back, you walked around the shop, examining the shoes on display. The shoes varied from different sports. You were used to bigger retail stores so you found this small shop owned by that old man quite endearing.

“‘Samu and I’ve been comin’ here since little kids.” Atsumu revealed, watching you survey the store inventory. 

“Really.” You responded turning around to look at the pretty boy, catching the tilt of his mouth when your eyes met. “I’ve only ever been to big sports stores so a place like this is charming.”

“Thank you, Miss.” Gramps said, returning with Astumu’s new pair of shoes already bagged and ready to go.

“Thanks.” Atsumu took the bag from the old man’s hand. “I’ll come back soon.”

“Yeah, tell Osa-boy I said hi.” The old man paused, immediately remembering something. “You’re getting ready for the Interhigh Preliminaries soon, right? Good luck.”’

“We’ll win.” Atsumu confidently stated and the old man laughed merrily.

“I’ll be cheering you on. Take care.” Gramps’s gaze flicked to you and he smiled kindly. “Stop by anytime, y’hear? You’re always welcome.”

Touched by the old man’s genuine, warm personality, you smiled back and gave him a deep dip of your head. After saying goodbyes, you and Atsumu left the shop, heading into the streets walking side by side. The blonde reached for his phone in his pant pocket, checking the time.

“It’s gettin’ kinda late. You hungry?”

If you didn’t know any better, it sounded like Miya Atsumu was asking you out to dinner. He had practically guilt tripped you into accompanying him to the shoe store, now you really had no reason to stay until nightfall. Well, it wasn’t like you had any other plans for the rest of the night, but to spend it with Atsumu?

“I ––” You started, only to be interrupted by the loud, obnoxious grumble of your stomach.

There was a moment of silence.

Atsumu doubled over, arms around his stomach and was  _ howling _ with laughter, laughing so hard tears rolled down his handsome face. 

So excruciatingly embarrassed and your cheeks heating up with shame, you hid your face in your hands, wanting to disappear. “I’m sorry,” You mumbled, remembering you haven’t eaten all day. “I was busy this morning and forgot to eat.”

It took a minute for the tall, blonde boy to settle down and once he did, all it took was one look your way for him to break out in laughter again. Atsumu pressed a hand against his mouth as he tried to compose himself, wheezing,  _ ‘My face hurts’. _

“I’m going home.” You muttered, wanting to run away and hide.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Atsumu coughed, trying to hide his laughter. “Just give me a moment willya?”

“Atsumu-kun!” You pleaded, feeling like an absolute joke.

“You can’t go home after  _ that, _ can ya?” Atsumu teased and you looked away, exhausted by the playful blonde. “Heeeeeeey, don’t ignore me.”

“I’m going home.” You repeated again, starting forward, only to be stopped by Atsumu.

He grabbed your arm and you whipped your head to glare at him.

“Whoa, scary.” The blonde joked, his eyes narrowing cutely. “It’s important to take care of yer body.”

“Someone like you shouldn’t be lecturing that.” You bit out.

“You’re killin’ me, [Surname]-senpai. Cut me some slack.”

You held Atsumu’s gaze, pressing your lips together. “....I want a parfait.”

  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu had brought you to a cafe and the both of you shared a casual dinner, talking idly about school and volleyball. He offered to walk you home and when you declined, he pestered you until you agreed. The both of you lived pretty close to each other anyway so you relented, annoyed by the blonde’s pushy antics.

“I kind of expected you to be a little different.” You confessed to the tall boy walking beside you, recalling some moments during volleyball practice. “But it seems you’re just like any other guy.”

Miya Atsumu  _ did _ have a foul personality. He was savage, unfiltered, and quite egotistic. Sometimes during practice Atsumu was absolutely terrifying, intimidating even his own teammates. His insults snapped like a whip and he could come off as apathetic, but you knew the blonde teen was pretty sensitive and  _ did _ care about what other people thought of him.

“What do ya mean by that?” Atsumu demanded with a scowl. “That kinda sounded like a backhanded compliment.”

You turned your attention to Atsumu, peering intently at his face. The pretty blonde held your gaze, his brown eyes blinking. 

He leaned in, his gaze narrowing like a sly fox. “Somethin’ on my face, Senpai?”

“No, it’s not that.” You responded, huffing a soft laugh.

Atsumu accessed your reaction, trying to figure you out. “What’s so funny?”

“I can see why you’re so popular with the girls at school, but it’s too bad you love volleyball more than anything. I’m sure you’ve made girls cry for being such a volleyball freak.”

“Ya tryin’ to fight?” Atsumu grumbled, actually looking wounded. “Am I now yer punching bag or somethin’?” He pulled back, peering at you from the corner of his eyes.

Even his profile was handsome.

“When you’re serious, you can be kind of scary.” You added. “Only ever about volleyball though.”

“How ‘bout you?” Atsumu asked, tilting his gorgeous face your way. “You’re kinda cold y’know that? You’re makin’ it hard for boys to approach you.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care about stuff like that.” You sounded indifferent.

“I thought someone like you would have a boyfriend back in Tokyo.” Atsumu pressed curiously.

“And you?” You asked, raising a brow.

“‘Course I’ve dated.” Atsumu tipped his head toward to the dark, starry sky. “But I don’t really have time for that kinda stuff.”

Silence fell, just for a few heartbeats, and somehow you couldn’t keep your eyes off the boy next you. He was...you didn’t know. Maybe...

Extraordinary.

Your heart squeezed tight. “You really love volleyball, don’t you Atsumu?”

“Yeah,” Atsumu replied, fully turning his head to look at you.

For the first time meeting Miya Atsumu, the expression on his face wasn’t that high and mighty arrogance or sly, devious look you were used to. His face was gentle and soft, catching you by utter surprise. Your heart stuttered and you were speechless.

Atsumu raised an arm, fanning his hands in the air. He was staring at his fingers and you knew the volleyball obsessed teen was thinking only of the ball connecting with his hand and flying to his teammates.

“Volleyball is the coolest thing ever. The feeling of the ball bouncin’ off my fingertips, the sound of the ball hittin’ the other side... Facing crazy strong opponents, everything.” Atsumu closed his hand, as if he was picking a handful of stars from the night sky. “I’m gonna wipe the floor with all of ‘em.”

“...I see.” You smiled at Atsumu, touched by his unmatched burning passion.

“That’s it?” Atsumu asked, chuckling softly and feigning disappointment, his hand dropped to his side. “Come on, Manager, give me some encouragement.”

Taking in a deep breath that filled your lungs, you focused on the shimmering sky above, taking in a view that was hard to see in the Tokyo smog. You felt the blonde Miya watching you, waiting for... _ something. _ He was attentive and sharp and you realized without sliver of a doubt he  _ knew _ you were gathering up courage to haul the invisible mountain of bricks off your chest.

You noticed a while ago that even though it had been a couple months since joining the boy’s volleyball team, no one really knew anything about you. For the longest time you were okay with it, but somehow walking next to Atsumu and hearing him speak about volleyball so joyously... Perhaps it was merely due to the fact that you were enchanted by him. 

“....My ex-boyfriend was a volleyball player. He was the ace of our high school.” You peered at Atsumu who regarded you intently, listening to your ridiculous, petty story. “Long story short, he’s the worst. I found out he was cheating on me. It was... _ hard. _ Because of his support, I was able to take on jobs I never thought I would do. I loved him. After that, I came to hate volleyball, but that wasn't all. I lost all my motivation to model and act. It just goes to show it doesn’t matter how pretty or successful you are. So I hate when people like me only because of superficial, shallow reasons. I’m sure this sounds stupid, but...”

You offered Atsumu a small smile before continuing. His expression was unreadable.

“Atsumu-kun’s sets are so beautiful. Watching you and everyone else play...it stirs my heart.” You pressed your hand against your chest, feeling the rhythmic pace beneath your palm. “It’s nice to know I’m appreciated for my efforts, not because of a magazine cover I was on a month ago. Everyday, I want to see more. I want to see everyone grow and achieve their goals. I want to see everyone get stronger and more than anything, I want to see everyone  _ win _ .”

“We’ll win the Interhigh and go to the Nationals.” Atsumu’s tone had a finality to it, a promise, then he glowered, spitting out his next words. “And if we ever face that piece of shit, we’ll wreck ‘em. I’ll make that punk sorry he was ever born.”

You laughed, feeling a little lighter. A little... _ happier. _

Atsumu lifted a hand, setting it on top of your head. He grinned, one that crinkled his pretty hazel eyes and made it seem as if he was staring at a blinding light.

“So, [Surname]-senpai, I’ll make yer last year one you won’t forget.”

Your mouth curved up and a soft laugh pushed past your lips. Atsumu was cute when he wasn't being a selfish brat but it  _ was _ one of his quirks that made Atsumu... _ Miya Atsumu. _

“I’ll hold you up to that promise, Atsumu-kun.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks the scenes where guys are trying to pick up cute girls in Japan cliché, but believe it or not it's more common than you would think. (´-ω-`)


	5. broken ⅋ 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕒𝕕𝕖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Ratings will subject to change in future chapters to Explicit. 👀
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

When you first started modeling and acting, you had a strong, burning desire for it. Whatever passion you had for the entertainment industry was gone now, its bright flame inside you snuffed out by your personal issues and lack of motivation. Sometimes you wondered how different life would be if you stayed in Tokyo and kept at it, pushing through regardless of how you felt.

Then, the more time you spent with Izarizaki’s boy’s volleyball team and gazed upon their euphoric smiles, bone-crushing hard work, and inspiring devotion to their team and sport, it made you desire to love something that badly. 

“Hey, Manager, what’re ya waitin’ for?” Osamu called out as the boy’s volleyball team huddled in a circle surrounded by the blaring school band and loud cheers.

In a huge gymnasium surrounded by a buzzing, excited audience, cameras, and other teams specating the power house school that was Inarizaki High, you merely stood in shock as the black-clad boys huddled together with a small opening, looking at you expectantly. You were glued to the polished ground, your nerves on end from anticipation and anxiety of the upcoming match.

This was your first tournament and although you knew your boys were favored to win, it still didn’t stop the gnawing in your stomach or the way your chest constricted, at times feeling so nervous it was hard to breathe.

You didn’t expect the team to want you in the circle at all. You weren’t a player, you were simply a manager. Feeling all their eyes on you, even as you were dressed in a tracksuit that the boys owned themselves, there was a slight hesitation that kept you standing still, unsure if you should even be a part of the circle.

Atsumu, annoyance written on his handsome face, stepped out of the crowd and jogged to where you were standing. Standing in front of you with his hands on his hips, the boy dipped his head, regarding you with a raised brow.

“Are ya deaf? Yer part of the team, aren’tcha? Hurry up, we have a match to play.” The blonde’s mouth curved up and before you could say anything, he placed a hand on your back and shoved you forward, pushing you until you were in the circle.

Atsumu took his spot beside you, grinning, and when you looked around at the boys in the team huddle, you felt your chest overflowing with so much emotion you had to bite your tongue, holding back tears that threatened to spill.

It was moments like these that made you glad you left everything in Tokyo behind. You left with nothing but now it felt like you gained so much more. You were still lost and unsure of so many things and one thing was for sure: you  _ loved _ this team.

  
  
  
  
  


There was not a doubt from the participating schools that Inarizaki High would be the prefecture representative in the Internigh Nationals. They beat their matches without a hitch, decimating every single match-up like child’s play but the  _ real _ challenge was the semi-finals.

Osamu wasn’t feeling well and was benched, dealing a huge blow to the team. They faced Itachiyama Academy in the semi-finals and you were at the edge of your seat, shaking on your feet, with your heart thundering in your chest. Itachiyama’s team were formabile rivals, number 10 being an absolute  _ monster _ on the court.

It was a hard fought back and forth battle, Itachiyama winning the first set and Inarizaki the second. Even though everyone was in their best form and it was a  _ close _ match, Itachiyama took the final set, winning the championship cup.

The moment Inarizaki High stood before the audience, the people that had cheered them on for all their matches and bowed deeply shouting  _ “thank you for all your support” _ , something inside you broke. You joined in the clapping, the cheering, and smiled cheek to cheek. 

Saying you were proud of them was an understatement. You knew and saw first hand how hard they practiced for their tournament and although this wasn’t the last tournament of your third year, it was still disheartening.

They were frustrated. They  _ had _ to be and it was probably nothing compared to what you were feeling, but you still felt like somehow you were partially responsible. Was your research and notes not good enough? Did you not push yourself hard enough to do your part as their manager? Sure you weren’t physically in the match, but there were probably  _ numerous _ things you could’ve done to offer more,  _ do _ more.

There was a soft clank as the drink you selected in the vending machine tumbled down and you slid your hand through the flap, pulling the sports drink out. Staring at the label for a long moment, you were shocked when a teardrop plopped on the plastic bottle. You were so confused when the tears wouldn’t  _ stop _ .

“Huh? What?” You choked to yourself, wiping your cheeks with your sleeve, even  _ more _ shocked when a small sob squeezed out of your throat and it felt like your chest was caving in.

You wanted to win. You forgot how it felt like to want victory so  _ bad _ it  _ hurt _ .

“Oh, this is where you are. You disappeared so suddenly everyone was wonderin’ where ya went.”

_ Oh no.  _ Of all times for Atsumu to find you, why did it have to be now?

“...Wait second, are ya...?”

“Don’t look at me!” You cried out, turning your back to the blonde-haired setter, your face pressed to your arm. Another sob escaped your lungs and you were utterly embarrassed he found you like this, feeling absolutely  _ crushed _ when  _ he _ was most likely feeling worse.

There was a pause.

“[Surname]-senpai...” Atsumu started but was cut off by nosy, whispering voices.

_ “Isn’t that the Miya guy?” _

_ “Is she crying?” _

_ “Isn’t she their manager? You know, the pretty one.” _

Naturally, the both of you stood out in a sea of people. Atsumu moved quickly, grabbing your arm and pulling you aside to a less crowded area, away from prying eyes. He found a corner in a less crowded place and stopped, no doubt towering over you as you hid your gross, crying face away in shame.  _ No one _ was cute when they cried and you were no exception.

“Give me a second.” You requested, your sleeve wet from salty tears.

You were greeted with a quiet pause before the sound of shuffling feet. When you glanced up, you found Atsumu had turned the other way, shielding you from any watchful gazes and allowing you to cry without being spotted.

Your heart picked up and you squeezed your eyes shut, your tears endless. A soft whimper pushed past your lips and you took a huge, shuddering breath only to choke on air. Atsumu didn’t say anything. He only stood before you, his hands in his black pant pockets, patiently waiting for you to pull yourself together. 

“I’m sorry.” You apologized, wiping your cheeks and laying your wet eyes on his broad, strong back. “I didn’t think I would cry like this. I’m so embarrassed.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Atsumu replied with surprising gentleness, his head lifting toward the ceiling. “It’s understandable if you’re upset, we lost after all.”

“I’m not upset!” You retorted, the anger in your voice made Atsumu jolt. “How can I  _ ever _ be mad! Everyone did their best. You  _ all _ did your best until the very end. I’m... _ so frustrated _ . I know how good you all are. I  _ know _ how hard everyone has worked until now. So...so...” Your words were failing you.

Atsumu went quiet again. Then, after a few heartbeats, Atsumu turned around and you winced, sniffling.  A shadow shrouded the blonde Miya’s  breathtaking face, his expression dark and  indecipherable. He stared at the ground, his lips set in a tight, stubborn line until he raised his head, his hard gaze finding your watery, snotty face. 

He went still, his pretty hooded eyes taking you in. 

“I  _ said _ don’t look at me!” You pleaded, more like  _ whined, _ your lips trembling.

Miya Atsumu  _ laughed, _ no doubt amused by a sight he wasn’t expecting. “You’re not cute when you cry, Senpai.”

“You’re the worst!”

You were  _ crying _ for the team, for  _ him _ , and here he was laughing at your disgusting, crying face. Shitty Miya Atsumu. He was so bratty, so  _ stupid _ ––

Without a warning Atsumu hooked an arm around your neck, pulling you right into his chest. His actions shocked the tears out of you and you stiffened in his hold, rendered speechless.

“Atsumu-kun, what––”

“I’m pathetic.” Atsumu admitted, silencing you. “You should throw a fit like when ‘Samu and I piss ya off. We lost, we even made ya cry. You  _ should _ be angry.  _ You _ shouldn’t be the one apologizin’, I’m––”

“If you say sorry I’ll hit you.”

Atsumu never finished his sentence.

“Next time, just like you told me...” Your lips trembled and you gripped Atsumu’s sleeve, holding onto the boy tightly. “Wipe the floor with ‘em. You promised so you have to. I’ll do my best too. I’ll do my best so you  _ have _ to win. All of you.”

“...Yeah. So, stop cryin’ alright? You’re getting yer snot all over my shirt.”


	6. past ⅋ 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Ratings will subject to change in future chapters to Explicit. 👀
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

Keeping in touch with your friends back in Tokyo was a hassle; if you could actually call them your friends to begin with. You weren’t really close to anyone and kept a lot of people, even those that you were acquainted with in the industry at an arm’s reach. There were three people in total that you genuinely liked and spent time with but oddly enough since moving, it never bothered you whether or not they kept in touch. Your replies were always short and sweet ––it wasn’t like you had anything to talk about anyway. 

It wasn’t until the annual school festival rolled around when you actually sent out a text in the group chat consisting of those three friends, simply asking if they were interested in attending, not actually thinking they would agree because of the distance and cost to take the bullet train. To your utter surprise, they seemed  _ ecstatic _ for a little vacation away from the big, bustling city of Tokyo. 

A part of you wished you never brought it up at all. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was probably the only time of the year when the priority of Inarizaki’s boy’s volleyball team was anything  _ but _ volleyball.

The annual school festival was the biggest event in Inarizaki High, every corner of the campus being decorated from top to bottom. Besides the high school being famous for their yearly festivities, the club with the most patrons was promised a budget raise and that meant  _ war. _

The Boy’s Volleyball Team and Band Club, two circles that had gained places in their respective national competitions were the pride and joy of Inarizaki High. Every year those two clubs were neck and neck for first place popularity, this year being no different. They boys were fired up and for once it was funny to see volleyball freaks be so enthusiastic about something other than volleyball.

After much brainstorming and bouncing off ideas between all the volleyball members, they all settled upon a tea house. You pulled some strings from some of your contacts, allowing the volleyball team to remodel the staff room into a very believable makeshift tea house.

There was no way in  _ hell _ the Band Club was winning.

“That outfit suits you very well, Osamu-kun.” You complimented the grey-haired twin who glanced down to his attire of a simple black, short-sleeved dress shirt, black pants, and apron of red and black tied around his waist. 

Everyone on the volleyball team looked sharp and exquisite in their simple waiter attires, but somehow it seemed very natural on Osamu.

“You think so?” Was all Osamu said, lifting a strong, muscled arm to inspect his outfit with a dark, raised brow.

It was D-Day.

The tea house was perfectly set up and everyone had been delegated jobs for the weekend. There would be a rotation every few hours and breaks for people to enjoy the festivities. It was without saying the ones in charge of handing out flyers had to be you and one of the twins. How could you say no when  _ Kita _ asked you to do the job, knowing full well your own popularity rivaled the chaotic siblings.

Funny enough, even though the Miya Brothers shared the same face, the waiter attire seemed... _ different _ on the blonde twin. It wasn’t that it didn’t suit Atsumu, but it was probably due to contrast in personalities. While the outfit felt  _ perfect _ on Osamu, it was almost cheesy on Atsumu. It practically looked like a costume on the blonde Miya, but one that Atsumu wore extremely well.

The black shirt accentuated his broad shoulders, clinging impeccably onto his surprisingly slim waist, tucked into the matching team apron and slim, ebony pants. The short sleeves did  _ nothing _ for his muscular arms, being an absolute  _ feast _ for his fanclub and passing, ogling girls.

“We’ll definitely come visit later!” One of the girls who took a flyer out of Atsumu’s hand was blushing bright red from his honeyed gaze and the pleasant smile plastered on his handsome face.

“We’ll be waitin’ for ya!” Atsumu replied, again looking  _ pleasant _ but you knew better.

The moment the girl walked away, squealing with her friends and ending the rush both you and Atsumu had, the golden-haired teen whipped around to face you, an irritated frown marring his handsome features. His lips were set in a tight line, his square jaw clenched with annoyance.

“How long ‘til I switch out with ‘Samu? I’m gettin’ sick of this!” 

You shot the blonde Miya a deadpan look. “Have you memorized the milk tea recipe? Or matcha? If you can tell you did  _ and _ can make the drinks better than Osamu-kun, you can switch out anytime.”

“Hey! That ain’t fair!” Atsumu bellowed angrily, crossing his arms with haughty huff. “Okay, sure I can’t make drinks like ‘Samu, but I can serve or somethin’! This is  _ torture!” _

“Stop complaining or you’ll be stuck on flyer duty all weekend.” Ignoring Atsumu, you gave a flyer to a passing boy with a bright smile, asking him to stop by. The boy shyly took the flyer out of your hands, dipping his head before walking away.

“You can’t do that.” Atsumu argued and to that you only sighed, silently cursing Kita for pairing you with the boisterous Miya.

“Honestly, it would be so much easier with Osamu-kun instead.” You muttered under your breath. Better yet,  _ anyone else _ would’ve been better than the bickering blonde.

“What’s with all this with  _ ‘Samu _ today? You even complimented him earlier but said nothing to  _ me. _ At least say somethin’ if you’re gonna be starin’ at –– _ ow!” _ Atsumu recoiled from the hard impact of paper against his arm and opened his mouth to protest, but whatever words he wanted to say died out the moment he laid eyes on your face.

“Will you  _ shut up?! _ ” You hissed, your cheeks burning. “I wasn’t  _ staring, _ ” You sure as hell  _ was _ _. _ “I was making sure you were doing your part. If you’re just going to stand there and talk, maybe I  _ will _ send you back and do this alone.” You looked away and quickly added, “Is it  _ wrong _ to tell Osamu-kun the outfit suited him? I was being honest.”

“I thought  _ I _ was yer favorite twin.”

What was with him today?  _ Sure _ you and Atsumu had become pretty close the past couple months but this was absolutely ridiculous.

“I don’t have a favorite twin.” You replied flatly, tilting your head to peek at the tall boy beside you who only blinked with shock.

Atsumu’s dark brows knitted together, his gold eyes narrowing and his bottom lip jutted out in childish disbelief. “Hah? That can’t be right. And just admit  _ I _ look in this outfit too.”

“But it looks  _ natural _ on Osamu-kun.” That was the truth.

“We have the  _ same _ face!” Atsumu protested, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You pressed the papers on his cheek, pushing the blonde teen away. “Get back to work, Atsumu-kun!”

“There she is! We found you!” You knew that voice.

Whirling away from the blonde twin who also paused, his hand falling away from your shoulder, he was quiet as your group of friends from Tokyo approached you. Three of them girls whom you’ve been close to, all pretty and fashionably dressed, greeted you happily. Your eyes weren’t on them however, but on the fourth person towering behind them that made your blood go cold.

“You came.” You said, sounding hollow, not to the girls but your ex-boyfriend Tomo.

Tomo, someone who had always been more on the quiet side, stoic, and a man of little words, only dipped his head without an ounce of awkwardness that the three other girls had. None of the girls had told you he was coming but Tomo had texted you out of the blue a couple weeks ago and you ignored it. You had a hunch he would show up unannounced, but you hoped that wasn’t the case.

Like Atsumu, he was tall and built. However his perfect chin-length ebony, wispy hair contrasted the bleached style Atsumu sported. Tomo was dressed flawlessly in a navy blue cardigan, simple white tee, black skinny jeans and black boots. You recognized the white designer fanny pack slung over his shoulder, an item you had bought him for his birthday before you found out...

“We were all free this weekend!” Kiri, the pretty brunette with a styled bob chirped, looking relieved when your gaze fell away from Tomo and onto her. “So we  _ all _ decided to visit. It’s nice to see you. You look great!”   


She was trying  _ very _ hard to cut through the thick air that hung over you and Tomo and it wasn’t working. You stared at the brunette for a long moment, making her smile falter with each passing second.

“Thanks for coming.” You said after a long, uncomfortable pause, handing them a flyer.

Tomo reached out and grabbed the paper out of your hand, his fingers brushing yours.

It took  _ everything _ for you not to quickly retract your hand. Tomo’s pretty, dark eyes darted across the paper, silently reading it before looking up. “So you  _ did _ join the volleyball team. I didn’t believe it until now.”

Your chest felt tight. You didn’t want to talk to him. You didn’t want to  _ see _ him.

Suddenly, a strong arm hooked around your neck and a familiar warmth pressed against your side. 

“You’re not gonna introduce me?” Atsumu drawled and when you turned your head to peer up at him, you saw the blonde staring at Tomo intently, a confident, lazied look on his striking features. “It seems like you’re acquainted with our  _ manager. _ I’m Miya Atsumu. Nice ta meet’cha.”

“...Tomo.” The dark-haired teen replied, holding Atsumu’s sharp stare.

“Miya Atsumu...” your friend, adorning a pretty floral dress murmured, her head cocked to the side. “I’ve heard that name before.”   
  
“You have?” Atsumu raised a brow and you sighed, lightly elbowing the blonde in the gut.

“Please don’t say anything. I don’t want his ego to get any bigger than it already is.”

“You think I’m cool.” Atsumu gloated, a playful smile curving his lips.

“ _ I think _ we need to get back to work.” You prompted the blonde. “We need to finish passing out these flyers.”

“Oh that’s right, huh?” Kiri said, looking sheepish. “We won’t hold you up so you can get back to what you’re doing. We’ll visit you later, okay?”

“Er, yeah. Sure.” You forced out, feeling Tomo’s gaze on you until all four of them walked past you and Atsumu to sightsee somewhere else.

  
  
  
  
  


True to their words, the four of them  _ did _ show up and to make their travel worthwhile, you served the four and entertained your friends a bit when you had time, introducing them to some of the volleyball members that were busy running the tea house. It wasn’t until you had to get some tea leaves in the storage room did you finally have time to yourself . 

There was a room that was used to store miscellaneous equipment for the volleyball team and just for the weekend, the club decided it was best to store a few things from the tea house in there to save space. Quickly finding what you needed, you picked up a cardboard box and exited the storage room, only to have the box be lifted out of your arms the moment you stepped through the door.

“I never asked for your help.” You bit out, annoyed Tomo had somehow followed you all the way to the storage room.

“I know.” Tomo only said, his straight, ebony brows scrunching together. “Look, I––”

“I’ve moved on.” You choked out, causing Tomo to stiffen. “It took a while, even moving away from Tokyo to be able to... _ breathe _ again. Maybe if I never came here, if I was still in Tokyo, it would be different.” You took the box out of his hands and gripped it tightly, feeling the edge of the box press into your skin. “Who knows, I might’ve gotten back together with you.”

Tomo looked...defeated. Crushed. You knew he felt bad for cheating on you, you knew he cared about you. You knew  _ all _ of this and you never thought someone like Tomo who was hard to read, spoke very few words, and cherished you for the longest time was capable of doing such things and seriously liking someone else. Enough to pursue her and hide it away from you, shattering more than just your heart  _ completely. _

He broke your heart, your confidence, and maybe at some point your sanity but the last few months had been... _ good. _ Slowly but surely you were starting to enjoy mundane things again, even maybe finding volleyball––the sport you only came to learn because of Tomo–– _ amazing. _

And maybe someone else, too,  _ amazing. _

“As hard as it was, if it weren’t for you breaking my heart, Tomo, I would have never moved here and met the people I know now.”

You would never tell Tomo that it was because of him that you had stumbled upon Inarizaki High’s match at the Nationals by chance. Originally after the break up with Tomo, you had missed him so much you decided to sneak by to catch a glimpse of him on the court and instead was entranced by a certain blonde-haired setter, almost forgetting Tomo completely.

You would also never tell Atsumu that maybe from the moment you saw him playing on the court at the nationals surrounded by the school band, excited fangirls, and spectators that sat at the edge of their seats watching the Twins dominate the court,  _ you _ had become a fan of him as well.

Miya Atsumu  _ was _ your favorite twin, setter, volleyball player, and stubborn, foul-mouthed brat. 

“So thank you for breaking my heart, as morbid as that sounds.” You laughed and Tomo who was silently listening to your little heartfelt words broke into a small yet beautiful smile. It was that smile that had left you breathless the first time you saw it but now it no longer held the same effect.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.  _ Truly. _ I know the last time I said it, you didn’t believe me. But now I...” Tomo swallowed, his expression of mixed sadness and... _ ease. _ “I’m glad you’re happy.”

You smiled, trying to hold back your tears. There was a time when you thought Tomo was the only man for you, but the universe had other plans.

“That blonde guy from before, he’s irritating and seems like a handful, but when he’s around, he makes your whole face light up.” Tomo pointed out, a knowing smile perking his mouth. “I’m kind of jealous, you know?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You sputtered, feeling your face heat up.

“I’m sure the change of  _ scenery  _ was what you needed.” Tomo chuckled. “Then...if you don’t want my help, I’ll get going. It was nice to see you.”

Tomo stuffed his hands in his pockets and left, turning around the corner and leaving you in the empty hallway alone to catch your breath and process everything that just happened. After a long while of simply... _ standing _ , relief washed over your body, nearly causing your knees to buckle.

“Whoa,  _ hey! _ ” Two strong hands were gripping your arms, holding your wobbly body in place. 

“Atsumu-kun,” You breathed, feeling embarrassed but grateful the golden-haired teen had rounded the corner just in time before you fell on your arse with the box in hand.

“It’s rare to see ya bein’ a klutz, Senpai.” Atsumu, although frowning with slight worry, teased effortlessly. “Good thing I came to check on ya before you ate shit.”

“Thanks,” You laughed weakly as the blonde Miya took the box out of your hands without even asking. You let him, offering the teen a minuscule smile. “For not letting me eat shit.”

Atsumu laughed, following closely at your side back to the staff room-turned tea house.

“...Was that guy botherin’ ya?” Atsumu asked softly and you turned to look at him, taking in his gorgeous profile that made your heart stutter.

“A little.” You admitted. “But it’s okay. I doubt I’ll see him again anytime soon by choice.”

“Good.” Atsumu huffed, gently bumping his body against your side. He tilted his head, his gorgeous eyes like liquid gold meeting yours and he smiled, one that made his eyes crinkle and sucked all the oxygen out of your lungs.

You were absolutely breathless. 

“I’m...happy.” Those words slipped out of your mouth, almost so soft you thought maybe Atsumu would miss it.

“Hm?” Atsumu grunted, raising a thick, dark brow. “What’dya mean by that?”

“That I came here, I mean.”   


“Oh?” Atsumu’s lopsided grin was infectious. “Feelin’ sentimental aren’t we?”

You rolled your eyes, lightly bumping against Atsumu’s side like he did with you. “Forget I ever said anything.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and kudos for this series! It really makes me so, SO happy to wake up with a short comment or kudos notification! You are all so sweet! Sorry it took a while to update! 
> 
> The original plan for this chapter was to have Atsumu and Reader get roped into wearing Kitsune cosplays to help promote the tea house because Atsumu lost to rock paper scissors against Osamu.😂 As you can see and read, it didn't quite go as planned because I wasn't happy with the original outcome, but I'm pretty happy with how this chapter ended up.  
>   
> 
> 
> _“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”_
> 
> _Everyone on the boy’s volleyball watched as Osamu rose his arms in victory and Atsumu fell onto his knees, clutching the hand still forming his losing scissor. The rest of the team sniffled their laughter, save for Kita, thrilled to see the blonde second year get the penalty._
> 
> _“You’re kiddin’ me...” Atsumu groaned, lifting up his head to glare at Osamu who only stuck out his tongue, savoring his victory and narrow escape from the inevitable._
> 
> _“...This will be good blackmail material.” Suna murmured, peering at the blonde with new found interest. “I just need one or two photos...”_
> 
>  _Atsumu’s head snapped toward Suna, his expression promising violence._ “No photos!”
> 
>   
> Just a little treat for the end because this whole idea didn't make the cut, but I still laugh whenever I read this part.😂 I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)💕💕


End file.
